Paula Gekko
Paula Gekko is the female counterpart of Paul Gekko. She is the bajillionaire of the Super Fighter Village. Appearance Paula Gekko was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair. She possessed white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round— a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. Most noticeable, she grew two brown horns that stuck out from her head. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown and edges of the gown, adorned with intricate gold and purple lines. Personality Paula Gekko is the richest princess in the world, a lavish title and lifestyle earned from years of hard work, well-utilized intelligence, honesty and perseverance and truly a good and caring person. This was displaying an apathetic personality, she longed for peace. Wealth Paula Gekko has worked his way up the financial ladder from humble immigrant roots. Spending her youth, She made a living shining sword. The "Millennium Emerald" is her most famous prized possession, and has been considered to be the source of his immense fortune. Abilities Paula Gekko possesses the Byakugan, giving her featureless white eyes. She has the ability to swim in gold due to her being the richest princess in the world. Both as a businesswoman and as a treasure hunter, she is noted for her drive to set new goals and face new challenges. History In medieval Izumo, Paula Gekko was just a small orphan in the tiny humble village far from Endsville. She is constantly cold towards the townspeople. She is also shown to have unmoved by and uninterested in what they do or think of him, choosing instead to keep to himself. She is also a digger that digs for the legendary treasure and constantly gives it to Endsville's queen in gifts. Obtaining wealth and delivering it to the rich and poor was very difficult, so she had decided to concept the terms of teamwork and friendship through the Influence of the Three Sovereigns. When the townspeople grew aware of the treasure as Paula Gekko sent to the Queen and the rest of the humble villages in the forests of Izumo, they all met together to and decided to "the steal the wealth given to the poor". With this as the Paula's challenge accepted, Endsville's townspeople sent their humorless queen many gifts. It was then that the Endsville's Queen had been filled with joy. When the time came to end this competition once and for all, the queen gives Paula Gekko the Millennium Emerald for doing what was best for her kingdom. The queen believes in Paula Gekko but order the knight to banish her. Shocked at the queen's actions, Paula Gekko accepts her fate as the queen declared that wealth could be given to the rich instead of the poor as punishment despite the way she was deceived by queen and her subjects. After this, Paula Gekko and her crew started digging a new site which in Mirisha one of the lesser Mushroom Kingdoms. After finding gold underground, they decided to build a civilization and Paula had become a great rich woman in the Quantonium Age. Family *Dr. Paul Gekko- Original Incarnation *Demigod Paul Gekko- Original Incarnation Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon